


The Words That Were Never Said

by kabbyinlove



Category: LCDP, la casa de papel, money heist - Fandom, serquel - Fandom
Genre: F/M, it's kinda angsty but also it ends in happy ending, let them be happy in season 4, serquel owns my ass, trigger warning: description of violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2020-07-24 00:50:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20017558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kabbyinlove/pseuds/kabbyinlove
Summary: *Season 3 Spoilers, written after the Season 3 Finale*Raquel has been captured by the police but Sergio believes that she's really gone and he will do anything to make them pay. Sierra has basically sworn to make Raquel's life a living hell unless she gives away the Professor's location, which will never happen, and Raquel has a secret to keep so it can't be used against but as every day passes, hiding the truth gets harder. Will Sergio and Raquel find their way together again or was their love doomed from the very beginning.





	The Words That Were Never Said

**Author's Note:**

> trigger warning again, it's not that descriptive but it does have mentions and descriptions of abuse and I don't want to harm anyone so if that's not safe for you please don't read. if that doesn't apply to you, please enjoy and let me know what you think. Please share I spent so much time writing, I want to know everyone's opinons.  
> i do not own the rights to money heist/la casa de papel (duh)

The sound of the bang from the gun still echoed in Sergio’s head after he finished talking to Palermo. He had told her to tell them his location, to give him up, just so he could save her life. He couldn’t understand why she didn’t listen to his instructions, he would have found a way to save her no matter what but now it was too late. She was gone and it was all his fault. The woman who dropped all his defenses, destroyed all his beliefs that love was just an unnecessary distraction, and gave him the happiness he never thought he would ever find. She had wrapped her fingers around his heart in a way that completely surprised him. He had found the family he never thought he would’ve had, with Raquel, her mom and Paula. Now, within seconds, his whole world has fallen apart. If he hadn’t fallen in love with her, if he hadn’t given her his location, if they had never met, she would be happy, Paula would still have her mother and everything would have been okay. All he could think of is he never should have let her borrow his charger because if he hadn’t, she would still be alive.

He heard the police forces pack up their things and leave. They had accomplished their mission. They had killed the person who meant the world to the professor. They thought it would draw him out, make him act irrationally, however Sergio was seeing clear as day. His anger and sadness helped him focus on every part of the plan and how to achieve it successfully. He started walking towards the farm that Raquel had hidden, so he could finally say goodbye, say all the words he had wanted to say but never got a chance. The people that had given her away had been taken away for questioning by the police, so everything was left as it had been when the police had torn through the place. He walked in and quickly saw the chickens that she had talked about. This is where she was hiding when he had told her he wanted to spend the rest of his life with her. Suddenly, he realized something was off, her body was nowhere to be seen. There was no blood. No sign of a struggle and certainly so sign of death. No matter how good the police were, there was no way that they would have left some evidence behind. As he continued looking around, it hit him. They had played his own trick on him. She was still alive, he knew it, he felt it and he was going to do anything to get her back.

A few cities away, in Madrid, Raquel paced around in her cell. She was terrified, not that she would show it because they could use that to their advantage. However there was something much more horrifying than her current situation on her mind. Her period was late, and even though it her age that could be normal, she knew deep inside what it meant. Her body felt the exact same way that it had back when she first discovered she was pregnant with Paula. She had considered it a while ago but didn’t want to tell Sergio until she was absolutely certain and then everything happened and she never got the chance. Not only was she scared for herself but she was scared for the baby that was growing inside of her. She had wanted a family with Sergio for a while now, and they had talked about it since he was such a good father figure to Paula, however Sergio wasn’t around the only thing to comfort her were the cold dark walls of the jail cell.

She considered for a second that maybe Sierra would be softer on her if she knew, since the redheaded inspector was also pregnant but then she remembered the conversation she had overheard between the cops how Sierra had brought Nairobi's son to the window just as an opportunity to shoot her. She was completely heartless, and Raquel wanted to keep her child a secret for as long as possible. It had been 2 months since the last time she and Sergio had slept together. That night she had felt something she hadn’t felt in a while. Confidence. Her ex husband’s abuse had left a lasting impression on her self image. Sergio’s constant looks of adoration and love, and his usual softness when touching her had put those worries to the back of her mind. She had bought a sheer dress from a cute hidden store when she had gone grocery shopping, and it made her feel sexy. She had hidden it under her bathrobe and walked in while he was finishing the escape plan which he finished explaining to her while she was undressing. She smiled to herself as she remembered how he explained the “epicentro” and how it had a whole new meaning to her now.

Raquel was ripped away from her thoughts when Sierra opened her jail cell door, and walked in with a lollipop in her mouth.

“Since your dear professor thinks you’re dead, I could treat you however I want. However, no matter how much of a traitor you are, the cops specifically warned me to not harm a hair on your tiny little head” The redhead said as she got closer and stared her down. Raquel maintained eye contact and didn’t say a word, afraid that it would make her situation worst. “I’m sure you’ve heard what happened to Nairobi by now, which means you know we have the upper hand in this situation. You wouldn’t want anyone else in your precious family to die, would you? So I’m going to need you to do everything I ask of you.”

Raquel just stared at her. She focused on her breathing. She knew about all the backup plans that the group inside the Royal Mint had in place to win this war. She was not going to be the reason that any other lives were taken.

For the next 3 weeks, she endured Sierra’s questions and non stop threats if she didn’t give her the location of the professor but she didn’t say a single word. She spent her days imagining her future life with Sergio, who most likely didn’t know she was alive and touching her belly thinking of baby names. One night, she was laying in her small uncomfortable bed while staring at the ceiling when she heard keys opening her jail cell. It was dark and she could only see the shape of the person. “That’s it, they’ve sent someone to kill me” was the only thing running through her mind as she stood up, ready to fight until her last breathe.

“Shhhhh please be quiet, they can’t know I’m here,” the person whispered. Raquel recognized the voice, since she had heard every day for many years.

“Angel?” She asked, completely confused. She had been stuck in this cage for 2 months, mistreated, yet he hadn’t visited once even though she knew that he knew where he was since he was part of the task force in charge of capturing her. He stepped closer to her and she finally saw him, the moonlight lighting a little bit the room.

“I’m sorry, I’m so sorry Raquel” he repeated as he looked at her. She probably looked horrible, not having eaten enough especially for 2 people, and having endured questioning non stop. She was incredibly thin, even she could tell. “I was so focused on myself and my jealousy that I never stopped to think what you went through. I forgot to be your friend and your partner first.”

She just stared at him. She wasn’t sure if this was another trick of Sierra’s to try to get information out of her, so she just sat down on the edge of her bed and he sat next to her. “I just don’t understand,” he continued “why you would drop everything for someone like him. Why you would suddenly run from the law, something that you had always followed in the 20 years I’ve known you. Please just help me understand.”

She stared at the ground for a minute, not sure where to begin. “It wasn’t a choice, believe me, if you went back in time to when I began as a police officer, and told me that I would run away with the most hunted man in all of Spain, I wouldn’t have believed you. However, now that I’m here I wouldn’t want it to have happened it any other way. Even when I’m here rotting in this jail cell, with not enough food and water, this is still better than my life better. My ex left me covered in bruises not only on my body but on my soul. For so long I couldn’t look at myself in the mirror without hating my own reflection. He lead me to believe that I was not good enough to be happy, that I didn’t deserve my own daughter because he constantly claimed I was a terrible mother. He told me that it was my fault every single time that he hit me, every time he found a different reason, that I had left the carton of milk open after pouring Paula her cereal or having accidentally dropped a plate. He made me feel worthless.” She looked at Angel and he softly touched her arm to comfort her.

“Meeting Sergio was like finally taking a breath of fresh air after being underwater for a very long time. He didn’t look at me with pity in his eyes like most do when they hear that someone is a victim of domestic abuse. He looked at me like I was strong. I was strong enough to leave and that’s all he saw. He still cared about my limits, and asked if every thing was okay, but he saw me as human. He made me laugh, he made me smile, he made me enjoy parts of my life that I hadn’t enjoyed in a while. I didn’t expect to fall in love with him, but in a way he was the person I’d been looking for all along. The whole year away from him was horrible. He was on my mind constantly, I kept replaying our old conversations trying to see if there was something I could have done differently so I could be with him. When I finally saw him again, the colors came back in my world and I could breathe again. It was the best time of my life.” Raquel smiled for the first time in a while and she looked at Angel who smiled back at her.

“I could never understand the way he makes you feel but this is the happiest I’ve ever seen you and after everything you’ve been through, you deserve to be happy. I’m so sorry for everything I’ve done, I’m the reason you’re in here and I’m going to get you out.” He hugged her one last time then quietly stepped out, and Raquel was once again left on her own.

2 months later, all Raquel could focus on was hiding her baby bump, she was starting to show quite a lot but thankfully the prison clothes were very large and loose on her so no one had noticed yet or they just chose not to say anything. Her and Angel had kind of developed a routine, he would bring her extra food and water at night and slowly she got better. However for the past few days, he hadn’t come and she was quite honestly scared. If he had been caught, Sierra definitely not have liked that and she could be torturing him. This idea ran around her head until one night she finally heard him come back.

This time, he was carrying something in his arms. She stood up to greet him but he handed her what he was holding and just said “put it on.” She looked down and noticed that it was a police officer uniform. “I’m getting you of here.” She quickly changed her outfit and they hid it in his bag. Angel used a hammer to make it seem like she jumped out of the window, which wasn’t that high, she could have survived the jump and left a food tray as if she used it to break free. Raquel hid her face as much as possible and they walked out quickly. They passed by other police officers who were watching a game and didn’t even notice their presence and soon enough she was breathing the outside air. The taste of freedom made her heart thump and she felt like she could accomplish anything. Angel brought her to a parked van a few blocks away, and as he was about to leave he said, “Don’t worry you’ll see him soon.”

The van drove for what seemed like hours and she had no idea who was actually driving but she fully trusted Angel and knew he wouldn’t hurt her again. Eventually the van stopped and it was already dawn, the first rays of sunlight were seeping through the horizon. She could hear chatter outside but couldn’t make out the voices, all she cared about was the she was finally going to see Sergio again. The metal doors of the van opened with a creak and she saw Tokyo and Denver, smiling at her. Raquel quickly jumped out and hugged them.

“Welcome back, Lisboa. I’ve missed you.” Tokyo grinned at her, picked her up in a hug and spun her around. Raquel laughed and realized how much their dynamics had changed. They too had started as enemies but over time became closer. Mistakes were forgiven and happy memories had been made instead. “Where is he?” She asked after hugging everyone else, yet he was still missing.

“He’s just on the phone, don’t worry.” As Tokyo finished her sentence, Raquel heard her name from behind. She turned around and saw him. He looked tired, yet the same as she last saw him. Suddenly her body was filled with so much energy no matter what she had gone through in jail. She ran in his direction and as he opened his arms, she jumped in them, wrapping her legs around his waist and kissed him.

“I never thought I would see you again,” she said between kisses, “I love you so so so much” Tears were rolling from her eyes, and she probably looked like a mess but she didn’t care. This was the happiest moment in her life. He put his hands on her face and looked at her in the eyes, “I never want to be separated from you ever again.” He put her back down on the ground and got down on one knee. He took a small box out of his pocket that revealed a beautiful ring.

“Raquel, these months without you, not knowing whether you were dead or alive or how they were treating you was the worst experience of my life. It also made me realize how quickly life can take away what matters most to you. I know this way of life of constant running away is probably not how you imagined you future, but I promise to try my best to make it the best years of your life. You gave my life meaning, you make me a better man, and I want to spend the rest of my life by your side, Inspector.” 

Everyone surrounding them was gasping, Tokyo was crying and Monica was beaming but all Raquel cared about was the man in front of her, who wanted to spend the rest of his life by her side. She bent down, grabbed his face and kissed him hard. She repeated “yes” in between every kiss and everyone around them started cheering. He put the ring on her finger and everyone went up to hug them and congratulate them.

They all caught her up with what she had missed, how they had won and outsmarted the police and she also learned that her mom and Paula were also staying with them in this cabin in the woods in the French Alps. She finally had her whole family together again.

“I have a surprise. Cincinnati is going to have a cousin.” She said to everyone a few hours later during dinner as they were all chatting. All the conversations paused and they all stared at her. Sergio grabbed her hand and when she looked at him, he was crying. “I’m pregnant.” She explained and a cheer erupted around the table.

“Since I’ve had a lot of time to think about it, I’m considering Sicily or Valencia, but we have many more months to think about it.” Sergio wrapped his arms around her and that’s how her happy ending began.


End file.
